1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data processing apparatus including display screens (e.g. PC computers) are generally controlled by external control devices such as keyboards, mice etc.
If the user wishes to concentrate on data displayed on the screen, it is difficult to look at the control devices while the user is operating such devices.
One solution is to make the control devices in a predetermined configuration, such as that used for standard xe2x80x9cQWERTYxe2x80x9d keyboards. This then allows touch typing to be learned. However, learning the layout of a complicated control device can be time-consuming and difficult.
This invention provides data processing apparatus comprising:
an array of user-operable controls;
proximity sensing apparatus associated with the controls for detecting whether a user""s hand is within a predetermined distance of one or more of the controls;
a display screen for displaying respective screen icons associated with the controls; and
a display processor, responsive to a detection that a user""s hand is within the predetermined distance of one of the controls, for altering the screen icon associated with that control.
The invention provides proximity sensing apparatus associated with the control devices, so that when a user""s hand is detected to be near to a control device, an associated screen icon changes to indicate this fact. The technique is especially useful where a large array of controls is used, as it avoids the need for the user to learn the control configuration by touch (which may not be possible in any event) or to look at the controls while using them.